Kikkawa Yuu
Kikkawa Yuu (吉川友), often promoted as You Kikkawa, is a former member of Hello! Project and former member of Hello! Pro Egg and MilkyWay. She auditioned for the eighth generation of Morning Musume. She was one of the six finalists, but lost to Mitsui Aika. She is currently running as a soloist under UP-FRONT PROMOTION. Her highest selling single is Kikkake wa YOU! with 17,506 copies sold, and her lowest selling single is Sekaijuu ni Kimi wa Hitori Dake / Valentine's RADIO / Chocolate Damashii with 4,913 copies sold. Biography 2006 Kikkawa Yuu auditioned for Morning Musume during the Morning Musume Happy 8ki Audition and lost to Mitsui Aika. 2007 In 2007, she was added to Hello! Pro Egg and officially listed on their site. 2008 In 2008, she was chosen, along with fellow Egg Kitahara Sayaka, to be part of the anime based group MilkyWay with Morning Musume member Kusumi Koharu. She also provided the voice of the corresponding character in the Kirarin☆Revolution anime series. 2010 In 2010, it was announced that she had finished her Hello! Pro Egg training, her next activity was performing as the opening act during the Hello! Project 2011 Winter concert tour. During the tour the "Kikkawa Yuu Support Project" was announced, and a website for her was opened. 2011 On January 16, 2011, Kikkawa Yuu announced that she will be holding a press conference somewhere in Tokyo on 1/26. She also has a solo In event scheduled in Nagoya, Japan, towards the end of January. On May 11, 2011 her debut single titled "Kikkake wa YOU!" was released under Universal Music Japan. It was originally scheduled to be released March 30, 2011, but due to the 2011 Tohoku Earthquake, the release was pushed back. The single is available in four versions: Regular, Limited A, B, and C and each limited edition features a different B-side from the 3 different songs she performed as the opening act for H!P’s 2011 winter concert tour, "Sayonara Namida" "Candy Pop" and "Fuyuzora Hanabi." 2012 Kikkawa made an appearance in Atlanta for the Anime Weekend event. The event date was September 28-30. Kikkawa Yuu branded Android-based edenTAB tablet featuring exclusive Kikkawa related apps and wallpapers titled Kikka Tab. There were only 100 available and they were available for preorder on August 6th at 35,800 Yen. There will be two exclusive apps included with the tablet: Kikka Alarm a morning wake-up call app, and Kikka Camera with You. Kikkawa Yuu also made an appearance on Japan Expo in France and Japan Expo Belgium. 2013 In March, Kikkawa starred in a play called'' Fiddler on the Roof''. On May 1, Kikkawa released her second photobook titled "YOU21". On June 3, it was announced that Kikkawa would collaborate with the group Kimaguren to release a promotional single for Café-ole. Together they were called "Kikkaren". In July, it was revealed that Kikkawa will be in the Japan Expo in Santa Clara, California from August 23rd through August 25th. Profile *'Name:' Kikkawa Yuu (吉川友) *'Stage Name:' You Kikkawa *'Nickname:' Kikka (きっか) *'Birthdate:' May 1, 1992 (age 21) *'Birthplace:' Ibaraki Prefecture *'Bloodtype:' A *'Western Zodiac:' Taurus *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Height:' 160cm *'Role Models:' Kusumi Koharu and Natsuyaki Miyabi. *'Specialty:' Arm-wrestling, basketball, shredding cabbage *'Dislikes:' Kanji *'Habit:' Touching her hair, people watching, decoration accessories. *'Favorite Food:' Fruits *'Least Favorite Food:' Red bean paste *'Former MilkyWay Color:' Light Yellow *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2007-2010) **MilkyWay (2008-2009) *'Other Groups:' **Kikkaren (2013-) Discography Kikkawa Yuu is credited both "Kikkawa Yuu" (吉川友) and "You Kikkawa". Albums *2012.01.18 One for YOU! *2013.04.24 Two YOU Best Albums *2013.08.07 Best Of YOU! Cover Albums *2012.11.07 Vocalist? Singles *2011.05.11 Kikkake wa YOU! *2011.10.05 Hapirapi-Sunrise- *2011.12.28 Konna Watashi de Yokattara *2012.07.11 Koko Kara Hajimarunda! *2012.09.26 Darling to Madonna *2013.01.16 Sekaijuu ni Kimi wa Hitori Dake / Valentine's RADIO / Chocolate Damashii DVDs *2011.08.17 YOU! ~The DVD~ *2013.01.16 Live! Docu! Kikka! (ライブ！ドキュ！きっか！) *2013.04.24 Music Video Clips vol.1 Singles Participated In Milkyway *Anataboshi *Tan Tan Taan! Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Kikkaren *Café-ole no Uta *Aimai no Kankei Photobooks *2011.08.17 YOU *2013.05.01 YOU21 Works Solo Concerts *2011.02.19 Kikka Fest Select Concerts * 2007.09.22 Hello! Pro Egg Delivery Station! 01 (ハロプロエッグデリバリーステーション！01) * 2008.08.30 Hello! Pro Egg Delivery Station! 05 (ハロプロエッグデリバリーステーション！05) * 2007.11.21 °C-ute Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR~ Television *2008-2009 Oha Star (おはスタ) *2010.11.26- PINK!SS *2011 Hiru Nan Desu! TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園)(As Aoyama Iroha) *2012 Sprout (スプラウト) *2012 Hanchou 6 (ハンチョウ6) *2013 Saiban chō! onaka aki mashita! (裁判長っ!おなか空きました!) (1 episode) Films *2010 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro Kaiki (怪談新耳袋怪奇) *2011 Kikkake wa YOU! (きっかけはＹＯＵ！) *2011.10.22 Cheerfu11y (チアフリー) Anime *2008-2009 Kirarin☆Revolution (きらりん☆レボリューション) (as Hanasaki Cobeni) *2012 Sengoku Collection (戦国コレクション) (as Beethoven) Commercials *2012 Kappa Sushi (カッパ寿司) *2013 Glico Dairy Cafe Ole (グリコ乳業 カフェオーレ) Theater *2010.02.04 Cat-eyes Club 2 *2010.05.07-11 Tiger Breathing (タイガーブリージング) *2012.02.29-03.11 Recipient (レシピエント) *2012.06.02-10 Kawaiku Nakuchaikenai Ryu (カワイクなくちゃいけないリユウ) *2012.06.19-21 Okashi na Okashi na Tantei Monogatari!... wa, Kore da!! (おかしなおかしな探偵物語!...は、コレだ!!) (as guest) *2013.03.05-04.14 Yane no Ue no Violin Hiki (屋根の上のバイオリン弾き) Music Videos *2010 Mano Erina - Genkimono de Ikou! (元気者で行こう!) (as back dancer) Radio *2011- Idol Showcase i-Ban *2013- Kikkawa Yuu no! Douga yatte Mikka! Magazines *2012.01.24 Weekly ASCII *2012.05.18 Young Gangan No.11 *2012.10.05 Young Gangan No.20 *2013.04.20 CD&DL Data Separate GIRLS-PEDIA (Mook) *2013.05.15 EX masses Trivia *Eats bread for breakfast. *Her favorite spot is the toilet. *Has a grip strength of 31kg. *Is currently not living in Tokyo, rather she is attending a local high school and two-hour lessons. *Is one of the six Hello! Project members to lose a Morning Musume audition and be added to Hello! Project at a later date (the other five being Fujimoto Miki, Satoda Mai, Miuna, Iwashima Manami, and Suma Ai). *Sung Furusato and Memory Seishun no Hikari as her audition songs in the Morning Musume Happy 8ki Audition. *The Youngtown radio show on January 19th, 2013 was meant to promote Kikkawa's new single, but instead there was an argument between Morning Musume leader Michishige Sayumi and former member Kusumi Koharu. *Made her first concert appearance at Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~. *Kikkawa appeared as a backup dancer in the PV for Mano Erina's eighth major single "Genkimono de Ikou!". *It was announced on December 24, 2010 that Kikkawa had finished her Egg training and would be the opening act at the 2011 Winter Hello! Project concerts to prepare for her future. *While acting as the opening act during the Hello! Project 2011 Winter concert tour she performed a song titled "Sayonara Namida" (さよなら涙), which was also her debut song. She has since gone on to perform two other new songs, one called 'Candy Pop' and the other called 'Fuyuzora Hanabi'. *Since the 2011 Winter Hello! Project concert, her name is romanized as "You Kikkawa," as a pun for the english word "you." However, her stage name continues to be "Kikkawa Yuu" (吉川友). *After the 2011 Tohoku Earthquake, Kikkawa lived briefly with Mano Erina. *One of Kikkawa's favorite American restraunts is The Cheesecake Factory. *In an interview conducted by Japanese Entertainment website Nihongogo, Kikkawa reveals that her toughest opponent in the Hello! Project is Yajima Maimi from ℃-ute . Total Sales Count *''Note: These sales numbers only include her single and album sales.'' External Links *Official Website *Official Kikkawa You Support Site *Official Thread *Up-Front agency profile *Official YouTube channel cs:Kikkawa Yuu Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:MilkyWay Category:1992 births Category:Soloist Category:Kirarin Revolution Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:2007 additions Category:Blood type A Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members from Ibaraki Category:May Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Kikkawa Yuu Singles Category:Kikkawa Yuu Albums Category:Kikkawa Yuu Category:Kikkawa Yuu DVDs Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Universal Music Japan Category:Sengoku Collection Category:Yellow Member Color Category:3rd Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Taurus Category:Up-Front Create Category:Debuted Eggs Category:2010 departures